The present invention relates to camera housing systems and more particularly, it relates to a camera housing system which can be utilized for both still cameras and video cameras.
The use of cameras in an underwater or other hostile environment is well know in the art. Thus, cameras are widely used by many divers for taking photographs and/or videos and there presently exists on the market a number of housings adapted to protectively enclose the cameras. These housings fall into two categories--housings for still cameras (generally 35 mm cameras) and housings for video cameras (generally 8 mm; VHS or Beta formats). Each camera housing normally is designed for a specific model of camera.
It is occurring with increasing frequency that the people using these housings utilize both types of cameras (still and video) and accordingly, must purchase a separate housing for each type of camera. Not only does this create extra expense, it also creates problems when travelling with the equipment since this equipment tends to be somewhat bulky and heavy. However, since there are substantial differences between a video camera and a still camera, manufacturers have created completely different housings for the different types of cameras.